Danny Dog?
by SecretRosery
Summary: Seven years have passed since that day. Six since that horrible experiment that changed everything he was. Now... Now he wasn't Danny Phantom or Fenton... He wasn't even human anymore. Can anyone help him find his humanity again? That part of him that wasn't just animal and instincts.
1. Chapter 1

It has been years since Danny has last seen actual sunlight. He barely remembers his family and friends; that never came to get him from this hell. He barely remembers his human body they had taken that from him. It was the last experiment of the first year. They never told him what went wrong but they tried fusing something with his core and, as a result, he turned into something no longer human, but not ghostly either; no one understood it. After that, the experiments got worse, for a while. After the third year, they relaxed a little. It had been seven years and he has yet to age, to change, to be human again.

Danny howls in sorrow as painful memories fill his mind. He hates them! Who do they think they are?! They took everything from him!

Danny slowly quiets and calms down and rests his muzzle against his white paws, his long tail curls around him in comfort. He lets a single tear roll down his black and white fur as he realizes just how hopeless his life is.

Danny's body is not human. He is a dog; a wolf to be exact. Yet he still has a human mind, ghostly abilities and new powers, as well. He is black with white patterns on his fur. His eyes are different, too. One is blue while the other is green. His body can change color; just like how he used to change from ghost to human. Only now it just switches his color scheme. It scared him at first when he couldn't turn back, but over the years he got used to it. After all, what other choice did he have. He could still see the scars that littered his canine body. In his white form they are red but in his black form they are green which confused him at first but he figured it had to do with his original halfa status.

Danny sighs and finally looks up as the soft beep alerts him to the change of shifts coming up. This is his chance. He stands up and yanks his paws till the chains break then, howls. His ghostly wail has changed to fit his form. Green/Black waves of sound filled with sorrow hit the door and the people behind it. He leaps through the hole and pads down the hall, quickly taking a right and then a left before finding himself at the doors to the courtyard. He takes a few steps back before running full speed at the glass and slamming into it. It shatters sending him tumbling through. Standing up slowly, blood drips from cuts on his body as he pants softly.

They come out after him. He can see them as they shout out orders to each other. Agents K and O are in front. Danny starts running again before shifting to his white form. He jumps up and flies over the walls before shifting back to black just before hitting the ghost shield. He slides right through and lands roughly on the ground. He gets back up and starts running, ignoring the pain and fear that tries to make itself known. He can see the moon glowing high above him and it comforts him while at the same time gives him the strength to keep going.

He doesn't know where he's going but anywhere is better than being with them. He is free. After seven years... he is finally outside and free. A small smile curves his lips upward, giving a glimpse of sharp fangs and green blood that slowly drips from his mouth.

Days later

Young Justice

Batman gives the team a mission to investigate a weird energy reading coming from Bluefield, West Virginia. The town is surrounded by wooded area and apparently had been reporting weird sounds and odd sightings of a strange animal appearing in the streets at night. Confused as to why they were assigned the mission, they follow orders since no one questions Batman. They travel in the bio ship straight to the forest surrounding the town and land nearby but out of sight. It starts to get dark by the time they get there. Hopefully it will be a fast mission but of course nothing is ever simple.

Danny's POV

Danny runs through the forest terrified. They are here. They found him, again. Every night he went into town just trying to keep them from catching him but they were closing in and the forest could only protect him during the day. He growls as night comes and he takes off toward town almost running into a group of teens. He tries to turn and go around them but his weakened body can't handle the sudden change and slams sideways into a tree. He whimpers softly before, slowly, getting to his feet. They are right behind him. He can't rest, not yet. He can feel someone coming closer. He looks up and to the side to see a young boy with a black t-shirt with a large S on it. He tilts his head in confusion before a shot rings out and hits Danny in the side causing him to cry out in pain and fear. He stumbles slightly before taking off through the trees and running full speed to get away. Bleeding and tired he wants to stop but he's too scared to rest, he had to keep running.

Superboy POV

Superboy saw the animal as it came out of the trees. It tried to move so it wouldn't run into them. He watched it slams headfirst into a tree instead. He tries to get closer to the hurt and obviously tired animal. He gets pretty close, even after the creature notices him. It just looks at him curiously even taking a small step towards him before a shot rings out hitting the poor thing in the side. He watches it take off leaving a green trail of liquid. Superboy quickly takes off after it hearing his team shout at him to wait of course KF is running beside him in seconds. They know something isn't normal about this poor creature.

Danny POV

Danny finally falls his legs, his body throbbing in pain as he pants and whimpers thinking that this is it. This is how he would die. They will find him. Of that he is sure. He is doomed. That is 'till two kids enter the clearing. It's that boy... Danny looks at him tiredly and whimpers softly. His voice weak and scratchy, but to the surprise of both he speaks "He...help... me..." Danny flinches, whimpering again as the pain grows at his first attempt to speak in four years. He takes note not to try that again.

Ow.


	2. Chapter 2

Superboy looks at the animal in shock. Did this wolf just say "help me"? What?! He shakes his head to clear it before kneeling beside the poor thing. He quickly gets to work looking at the wounds across its body. Robin, Aqualad, Artemis, and Megan soon join them. Robin and Aqualad helps bandage the poor thing while the others stand guard for whatever had shot it. Of course there are no clues as to what had hit it or who had fired the shot but they know they are still out there. Miss Martian uses her powers to pick up the wounded animal as they slowly move towards the ship. They all know that this was the creature they were sent to investigate.

As they moves towards the ship, they are attacked. Men in white suits with strange guns come out of nowhere and surround them. Miss Martian lowers the wolf slowly to the ground so they can fight.

"Hand Over Experiment PF. That thing is dangerous and deadly."

The man in front is loud but calm as he aims his gun at them.

Danny can see them surround the young pups... pups?... huh... he lets that thought go as he stumbles to his feet his fur bristling as he growls softly. His eyes glow slightly as he shifts colors. He leaps up into the air and floats there before launching at the men in white. He slams into K growling loudly as he stands protectively between him and the pups. He lets his body stiffen as a large green shield forms around the pups protecting them before he lets out his howl. It hits all the agents at once pushing them back and down as he cries out using his pain and fear to strengthen his cry. The pups are surprised and pound on the shield. When Danny finally has no strength left to keep his attack going he stops. He stays standing and keeps the shield up as he walks around sniffing each of the men to make sure they are alive, but aren't awake. He and the pups are finally safe.

Danny moves slowly before O comes out of nowhere and slams his gun into Danny's back. Danny cries out in pain, falling to the ground, but he rolls back to his shaking feet as he circles O. He growls loudly and O's eyes widen when he sees the shield weaken. O shoots at the green female pup and Danny leaps forward, between O and the Pups, taking the hit, instead. Danny rolls across the ground toward the pups as his own momentum throws him back. He slowly gets back on his feet as blood drips from the fresh wound. His eyes glow blue as he lets his ice core activate. He lets the ice creep up over O. It covers his suit but never touches his skin. There suits are designed to resist his ghostly ice. It was something he learned while in captivity.

Blood drips from his muzzle and his stomach as he stands in front of the young pups. His legs shake and his body trembles. He sniffs the air for anymore danger before finally relaxing and collapsing to the ground in his own pool of blood. He watches as the tall pup with the back shirt runs to him picking up his head gently and placing his large muzzle on the boys lap. Danny gently licks the boys hand in gratitude before once more using the voice he had abandoned. It's ruff, beastly and weak.

"Are... you... ok... pup...?"

Danny's eyes slowly close as his tired body calls out for rest and he knows no matter how much blood he lost he couldn't die, so the thought of going to sleep now did not scare him.

Of course the talking wolf shocks everyone... except Robin who keeps working to bandage the poor creature. Superboy just smiles a little, although the fact it called him pup, still, confuses him.

"We are fine... Can we take you somewhere safe? A place where these men won't find you."

They watches as the wolf stares at him for a moment before a small smile curls his lips upward as he nods weakly. Finally, the poor creature falls asleep. They take the creature to the bio ship where Megan creates a small bed for it to rest on. They flew straight back to the cave where Batman is waiting. Megan, Superboy and Wally take the creature to the infirmary while the others give Batman a report on what happened.

Three days later

Danny POV

Danny shifts slowly on the soft bed. He can feel the blankets that rest gently over his form and he remembers the time before his captivity. He doesn't remember much but he remembers how a bed felt and a soft voice that would call him telling him to get up. He smiles a little before opening his eyes and looking around. The walls are white the floor is white. Everything is white! He moves quickly, jumping out of the bed and onto the floor, sniffing the air, fearfully, before sprinting for the door. It opens and a black bat person walks in. He skids to a stop and growls at the man backing away from him slowly. He sniffs the air again smelling the danger that radiates off the man and his fur bristles beneath his bandages. He growls again and backs further from the man every move of his body made to give Danny a fighting chance against this man should he attack. He suddenly thinks of the boy who saved him. The young pup. The one he claimed as his pup. His instincts take over and he leap at a nearby wall much to the big bat's shock as he goes right through it leaving no evidence he had done so. He takes off in a sprint as he chases after the young pup's scent. He doesn't know where they are or if his young pups are safe but he is determined to find out.

Danny runs into a large room with a couch, TV, Tables, a Kitchen, and anything else a teen could need. He also sees his pup. He smiles his tongue hanging out as he trots over to the shocked boy and sits down beside him looking up at the pup before tilting his head curiously. Of course all the pups are staring at him, now. That's when the big bat runs in and Danny leaps to his feet between this black bat andhis pups. He growls in warning. His fur bristles angrily, as the man stops and pulls out some kind of weapon. His pups leap forward to stop the fight before it starts. A small part of Danny feels like he knows who this black bat is. He focuses on that part, as his body lies down and he rests his head on his paws. His color changes to white and black as he searches his mind for that small voice trying to get his attention. Batman. A hero.

Danny opens his eyes slowly and looks at the man again. He shakes his head and tilts it slightly as he stares at the man, before something strange happens. Danny feels hot. It is an odd feeling, like something is burning to get out, to break through his skin. He blinks slowly and whimpers softly as it increases but the voice is still there trying to tell him something. He reaches further. He has to know, that's when he glowing softly. His form shifts between human and wolf but neither seems to take hold as he keeps switching between the two. Everyone is shocked when a cry/howl of pain echoes through the cave from the creature/person they had brought back. What is happening?!


	3. Chapter 3

Danny could feel the pain his body was going through but this was nothing new to him. He was focused souly on the voice that called him from deep in his mind the one that begged him to remember. But.. remember what? Danny was so frustrated. No mater how hard he focused he couldn't catch it but then his mind flashed and suddenly he was just laying on the floor being stared at by the pups and batman. He was very confused. What happened? What was that voice? Why did the young pup sitting beside him look so concerned and confused. He tilted his head in great confusion as he looked up at Batman. "You...are... Batman... h..hero... I... am... D-Danny... W-Where am I?" His voice was still broken and guttural. More animalistic than human. Batman didn't appear surprised by Danny speaking. It bothered him but this man was familiar. How? Who was this man really?

Batman slowly nodded and put the bat-a-rang away as he stood up strait. "I see you know me. What are you? And Why were you attacking that town? Who are those men after you?"

Danny blinked as images flashed through his mind. Attacked the town? Why was that question so familiar? What was happening? He shook his head to rid himself of the memories not sure he wanted to know what they were. "I... did not attack.. the town... I was running... hiding... I.. did not want.. to go back... They.. THEY would punish me... THEY would not let me go... They would kill me..." Danny looked strait at batman as he said this. "Like.. Like they did.. m-my pups... my family..." He remembered that day. They took his DNA and made young pups. They locked them in with Danny to see how he'd react. When he started taking care of them THEY got mad and slaughtered the pups in front of Danny. He cried for months after that.

Danny shook the images from his head a soft growl escaping him. "They...are... monsters... G...I...W..." He had to force each letter out since every part of him wanted to keep them names less and separate from actual humans. "They... made me... this... I was... human... now.. I am not..." He sighed in sadness before sniffing the air slowly he could smell sadness and deep remorse. It wasn't his. He looked around and caught the young green pups eyes as he slowly stood and walked over to her gently nuzzling her hand to get her attention. "Do not cry.. young pup... It was many years ago... You knew not of them... or me... do not cry..." He sat in front of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried against his fur. He radiated safety and comfort just for her sake. He knew that the young pup needed this and he was glad to give it to her. He gently placed his large head over her shoulder in his form of a hug. He didn't put all the weight on her shoulder so it was more of a soft and light weight on her shoulder rather than a heavy and large wolf head. Once she calmed he lifted his head and gently sniffed her head to get her to let go. She slowly released him and he tilted his head up at her still sitting in front of her. She smiled a little as if to say she was fine so he smiled back before turning back to Batman.

Superboy and Megan had both grown attached to the young wolf just as he had them. Batman could see this so he asked two more question to see if this... thing meant trouble or not. "How long were you in there captivity and who were you before?"

To this Danny seemed to think about tilting his head on way then the other as if counting. "...seven years... maybe more... I lost track... I was... I..." Danny's face seemed to become pained and focused as he struggled to remember. "I..was... Danny... Phantom... Hero... of...of...where... I... Can't recall... I...don't remember..." Danny sighed with regret.

Everyone was looking at the wolf in shock. Danny Phantom had gone missing seven years ago. The Justice League had looked everywhere for the missing hero. Ghosts had gone crazy before just disappearing. No one knew what happened or where the ghosts had gone. Of course the League eventually gave up after a few years marking him as lost or moved on. Now they realized just how wrong they had been. They had left this hero to suffer torture for seven years. Seven long years alone.

They should have kept searching. Batman for once showed remorse. He was the one who had ordered the end of the search after three years. He couldn't help but blame himself for this child's pain.

Danny couldn't understand the regret on Batman's face or the shock on the face of the pups. What was wrong? Did he say something bad? Danny didn't know but he wasn't all to comfortable being stared at. So he whined softly in discomfort. Everyone finally stopped looking at him like he was a ghost. Which is funny since he was... sorta... He still didn't know what he was to be sure.

Still he was sure he was still a ghost at least a little bit. After a while Batman said he was welcome to stay with the team but only if Danny agrees to allow Batman to do a DNA test to find out what had happened and if it could be reversed. Danny agreed Though He stiffened at the sight of the needle. Danny just shut his eyes and focused on relaxing. Batman got his sample and left. Leaving a lot of uncomfortable teens and a very happy wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny has been with the team for a few days, now. The pups are always so cheerful and carefree. It helps Danny relax when he sits and watches them. It reminds him of something but he can't figure it out. After Batman left, the cubs decide to introduce themselves. The green cub turns out to be Miss Martian or Megan. The big cub with the black shirt is Superboy or Conner. The cub with markings is Aqualad or Kaldur. The masked male cub is Robin... just Robin. The masked female cub is Artemis. The last male cub is Kid Flash or Wally.

He still calls them cubs, even though it annoys Robin and Artemis. Danny thinks it's amusing. After all they are cubs. Pups in costumes. Although, Conner doesn't seem to mind being called a cub by Danny. When Wally tried he get a very dangerous look that makes Danny grin wolfishly. It is nice. Danny feels like he finally has a family. Family... for some reason that thinksmakes him sad. Did he have a family before... he can't remember.

Danny huffs lightly, giving his head a soft shake to rid himself of that thought. It is probably nothing. Still... maybe...

"NO!" Danny huffs in annoyance before realizing he has said that out loud staring at the cubs as they look at him with great confusion.

"What?" Danny is clearly annoyed by this point.

Robin is the one to speak up first, much to Danny's surprise. He expected Wally to say something.

"Is something up Danny?" Of course that's what he has to ask.

Danny sighs and shakes his head before slowly getting up and walks out of the room. He doesn't answer or really look at any of them. This worries them but mostly Superboy. Danny has managed to connect to the boy more than anyone else. And none of them realize how much Conner enjoys being around Danny. Danny is like a father figure or older brother. It is nice to have someone to look up to for once. Well, someone who actually seemed to care about him in return.

Danny finds a corner in one of the bedrooms. It is mostly empty but it smells like one of his cubs, Superboy. It makes him smile a little. Conner is easier for Danny to get along with. He enjoys being around the boy. He also feels a strange connection to him. He isn't sure what it is, but it is like the boy reminds him of someone he once knew a long time ago.

Danny sighs wondering if he'll ever remember what happened before. Before the change. Before the experiments. Before them. Who is he really and why he can't remember?

Danny looks around and thinks for a while. He thinks about who he is now, how he acts, then, he thinks about what he is going to do. He is missing something important. Something that he is supposed to remember. Someone important. Who?

An image of a little girl flashes in front of his eyes but is gone as quick as it comes. He catch a glimpse of white hair and green eyes. A name. What is her name? Dani... her name is Dani... She is... his...clone... his daughter... his.. family...

A flash of light appears just as the door opens to let Superboy in. Danny stands up on his feet as he looks around with his toxic, green eyes. His white hair moves gently in some unknown wind. He reaches out his hands in front of his face as he stares at them in confusion. "Hands?"

Superboy stands there in shock as he stares at the tall man in front of him. He looks like he is maybe 19-20 years old. His long white hair reaches his shoulders complete with the DP logo on his chest left no doubt. It is Danny Phantom. He watches for a few minutes before Danny falls to the floor before returning to his wolf form, once more.

Superboy runs to Danny, picks up his large wolf head and places it on his lap as the wolf looks up at him tiredly. "Danny? What happened?"

Danny blinks a few times before smiling."I.. remember.. her... my... daughter... Dani... poor girl... I left her all... alone... find her... please...Find.. my.. cub..."

Danny passes out, completely exhausted leaving Superboy in shock. Daughter? Danny has a Daughter?!

He moves Danny onto his bed before running to tell Megan. They have to find this Dani. Whoever she is.

Megan of course is surprised to hear that Danny has a daughter who is out there somewhere looking for her father. She is quick to agree to help look for the kid but one thing bothers both of them. How are they going to find her?

They stand in front of the bio ship trying to come up with some way of finding the girl when something odd happens. There is a soft glow from behind the ship. They move slowly to get a good look and what they see shocks them. It is Danny... sorta. It is a kid about the same age as Robin. He has wild black hair and blindingly blue eyes. He is wearing a t-shirt and jeans and looks like any other kid. He just stands there and smiles at them before making a motion with his hand for them to follow. He floats gently into the air and moves slowly passing through the wall with ease. The pair boards the bio ship quickly and take off after him.

They catch up to him and he speed up so they are moving at a much faster speed. After a while they enter a park, inside the town of Amity Park. He guides them to a spot that they can land with ease and still be out of sight of the normal populous. They get out slowly and the boy lands in front of them with a small smile before starting to walk.

Superboy has already figured out that this is Danny he just doesn't know how. Megan is in a similar situation. This is Danny but at the same time it isn't.

They walk 'till they get to a building with a large sign and what looks like a space station on top of it. Danny motions for one of them to knock on the door, so Megan goes ahead and gives a soft knock.

A large man in an orange suit answered the door with a sad and empty, "Can I help you..."

His eyes fall onto Danny who smiles sadly at him. The man stares for a moment before.

"MADS! JAZZ! DANI! HE"S HOME!"

A large smile breaks out on his face as three girls run up behind him to see if it is true.

Danny doesn't move but he shakes his head slowly, looking very sad before he speaks for the first time. His voice is sad and full of longing.

"Not yet... I'm not here... I'm sorry dad... I will be soon..."

He smiles at Jazz, then, his mom and finally, at Dani. Each of them has tears in their eyes. His Dad is crying loudly, though. He misses them dearly. Why can't his other self remember? He wants, so badly, to be able to touch them. To hold each of them but... he is just a ghosting spirit. A fragment of his own mind. He can't touch them. Can't hold them. He can't even cry for them. All he can do is smile or frown. He can float and fly but he could always do that. He can speak a little but it is very exhausting. He can only stay for so long before he runs out of energy.

"Dani... I need your help... go with them please... Danny needs you... so do I..."

With that he moves forward a little, wanting desperately to touch his daughter, only to watch as his hand goes through her. He gives her a sad look before vanishing into the air.

Superboy can feel and see the sadness and pain that radiates off the kid even after Danny vanishes. He looks at the family and then at the crying teen. She is maybe 15-16 years old. She has long black hair and bright blue eyes that are currently flooded by tears. He walks forward and smiles gently.

"Your Dani right?" The little girl nods.

"We need you to come with us. Danny's confused and hurt. He's asking for you."

She gives another nod before following him and Megan leaving the Fentons crying inside their house once more.


	5. I'm sorry

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Danny slept quietly while the two pups were gone. His mind bringing him into a past he wasn't sure was real or not. A girl with black hair and violet eyes stood next to him and a dark skinned boy with a red beret stood on his other side. Both were laughing about something and so was he. Who were they? The dream changed to a little girl with black messy hair and bright blue eyes smiling up at him. Danielle? Was that her name? She was giggling as she shifted into her ghost form, her hair turning white and her eyes green. She smiled and waved./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'll be back cuz. Bet on it. Be safe ok?" She flew off./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Danny blinked his eyes open before crying out in pain as waves of green energy flew from him, his form glowing slightly. What was happening? Why did it hurt so much? Someone make it stop! He howled in agony as the other cubs ran into the room before the energy fadded leaving a panting and whimpering wolf on the bed. He whined softly as he tried to move before Robin placed a hand on his neck to keep him down. "Don't move Danny..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He whined softly but rested his head on the bed, his body throbbing with pain and his head feeling like it would explode when he moved. It hurt. What was happening to him. His very core felt like it was stretching and changing. How could that be?/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hey guys sorry i was gone so long. Went camping with my family. No internet or phones. It was hell. But hey I'm back! Heres a small chapter for ya. Sorry again. I'll post faster next time ;P/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"~Secret~/p 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok... so... I lied a little...but.. i got a job! Finally... so slower updates but i will try not to keep you waiting this long again..

* * *

Superboy looked back at the little teenage girl sitting behind him. She looked so much like Danny's human self it was... impossible.. this girl had to be his daughter at least. He sighed and smiled at her. "You ok back there.. Danielle right?" She nodded smiling a little.

She finally looked up at him her long black hair moving a bit with each movement. "Yeah.. Your Superboy right? I'm fine.. just.. I thought he was dead..." She sighed softly looking at her hands again.

Superboy got up and moved to sit next to her. "Well.. he isn't.. And he needs you to be strong for him... so smile a bit. Be happy. Your going to see your dad again!" She smiled at him again and nodded a little. Superboy smiled back For some reason this girl felt.. similar to him... the same sadness he had. He felt the need to help her but he didn't know why.

Megan smiled watching them before sighing. "We're here. Red tornado open the bay doors please." The doors in the mountain side opened as they flew in finding batman waiting for them. "Uh-oh..."

* * *

Danny moved a little feeling and energy he knew was familiar to him. Robin tried to make him lay back down but Danny did something that he never did with the cubs. He growled at them lightly before walking through them phasing through them and then the door. He walked slowly following his feeling before reaching the bay doors. He say batman talking with Megan and Superboy before he say someone else. A girl. He blinked a few times before taking a few steps into the room the other cubs following him. He suddenly started to glow as he started to change still moving towards the girl. His body grew into a human in his late 20's. His hair both black and white in stripes and patches. IT fell to his shoulders. He wore white and black fur clothing that gave him a wild appearance. His teeth still sharp and his eyes the same blue and green. He walked over to the girl before starting to run and wrapped her in a hug. "Danielle!"

The cubs watched Batman going silent as he watched as well. Danny was still glowing his form not solid yet. "Danielle... your ok..." He was crying softly as Danielle hugged him back crying to. "Daddy..!"

Everyone but batman, Conner and Megan gasped in surprise. (Big shock there) Danny pulled back and smiled at her and touched her face gently wiping the tears from her face with his clawed fingers. He took a few steps back and looked down at himself before smiling at her sadly. "This form isn't stable yet.. I'm sorry..."

Danielles eyes grew wide and Danny started to glow brighter his form changing back to a wolf as he lost his grip on his human form. Danielle wrapped her hands around his fluffy neck as he rested his muzzle on her shoulder tears rolling down both there faces. Father and Daughter sitting together om the floor with the heros watching over them.


	7. Important please read

I will start updating my staries based on the reviews. If you want a story updated faster please leave reviews. Currently here are the Stories in order of what i'll update first and more often:

Danny No More

Danny Dog

Peter Stark

Lost Labor

Phantom Family

As i said before if this order upsets you i'm only going by the number of reviews on them. I had to find a way to sort through them since i am working and need to manage my time better. Leave a review or message me if you have ideas for a story or would like something updated sooner. I read them all and I reply to all questions as soon as i can.

~Secret~


End file.
